


Chief Riju's Diary

by Claxyeehaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Calamity Ganon, Riju is an even better aunt, Zelda's a great mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claxyeehaw/pseuds/Claxyeehaw
Summary: "My dear friends Link and Zelda made the far journey across the desert to us today taking with them the most precious being in all of Hyrule,Princess Zelda Urbosa of Hyrule."





	Chief Riju's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Urbosa's Diary Entry made me cry so here ya go

Chief Riju's Diary   
Page 1

"My dear friends Link and Zelda made the far journey across the desert to us today taking with them the most precious being in all of Hyrule, 

Princess Zelda Urbosa of Hyrule.

She is a precious child with beautiful blue eyes, curiously exploring the world around her. She is barely five months old as of now but her smile rivals the sun even in the desert.   
Queen Zelda had the most loving expression on her face as she gently swayed the small princess whenever she got upset.   
She gently whispered to her and called her 'my little bird.'

My heart melted at that. I had read Chief Urbosas diary out of sheer curiosity and to see the scene play out like this again was truly a miracle of Hylia.

But unlike poor Zelda, this small bundle of joy won't live with burdens thrust upon her shoulders. 

She asked me if I wanted to hold the small princess. I was really nervous at first, holding her like the slightest movement might break her but the moment her shining eyes seeked my own, I was a goner. 

I will protect her with my life. 

Aunt Riju has a nice ring to it.


End file.
